Infatuation
by x.Bieber.Addict.x
Summary: Jason McCann kidnaps Taylor Jones and holds her hostage. Taylor is filled with so much hate for him, but soon realises that Jason is just as troubled as she is. Can she help him become a better person, and will she ever admit that she's falling for him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so this is my second attempt at a Jason McCann story. My first one honestly sucked because 1. I'm one of those mushy, fluffy writers and 2. I have trouble writing stories where people are supposed to be really bad in them…Haha.**__** I've kept it up in case people decide that they like it better. I'll probably delete it because I won't end up updating it. Anyways, I'm hoping that you guys will like this one 100x more than my last one. Here's chapter one, let me know if you want me to continue. :) Sorry for the long A/N, I get a little carried away.**_

It was a surprisingly dull day when I peeked through the curtains that shrouded the room in darkness.

Rain sheeted down, falling hard against the window pane. I was sure that if it fell any harder, the window would break.

I yawned and opened my curtains fully before having a shower. Despite how cold it was outside, the steam-filled bathroom felt like a sauna.

I relaxed into the hot water, massaging soap into the back of my neck and shoulders. Ten minutes later and I was out, patting my skin dry with a towel.

Wrapping it around me, I wiped the fogged up mirror so I could see, and started blow-drying my hair.

School was out for the winter, and Christmas was awfully soon, so, just like every other teen around town is doing, I was attending my best friend Christina's Christmas party.

Every year she holds a party for Christmas, and every year the party seems to get better. Everybody is always talking about it when they go back to school.

After drying and curling my hair, I settled for light make-up since I didn't really need it.

I had lightly tanned, mostly flawless skin, framed with dark brown hair which nicely complemented my dark green eyes.

A sweep of mascara here and a dash of blush there, followed by a bit of lip-gloss and I was ready to get dressed.

With the white towel still wrapped around me, I stepped out of my still-steamy bathroom and made my way to my wardrobe.

After sorting through my wardrobe at least twenty times, I ended up wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black top with a silver and gold sequinned design on the front, paired with a thick leather jacket and black ballet flats.

I grabbed a handbag, some money, phone and car keys and went downstairs, skipping breakfast. A note on the counter caught my eye before I rushed out the door. It was from mom.

_Dear Taylor__,  
>Sorry I left so early, work needed me badly. I'll be home at eight with pizza for dinner. Love you. Mom xx<em>

I sighed; this happened nearly every day. Worked needed her more than a three month old baby would need her. Good thing I'm seventeen and not three months old.

I tossed the note in the trash and left, locking up behind me. The rain had eased for now, but I knew it'd be back later.

I drove towards Christina's house; there was traffic today. That was a little unusual for the area of Nevada that we lived in.

I didn't think much of it though; I just crept along the road at a snail's pace. Fifteen minutes later I could see what the holdup was.

About a kilometre down the road there were two cars smashed together as if the incredible Hulk had been playing with them.

I couldn't tell where one car started and the other ended. After I had passed the accident, traffic was thinner and I could drive at the normal speed.

I dropped by Starbucks as I still had thirty minutes to kill. After ordering a caramel latte, I sat in an empty booth at the back of the café, hoping not to be bothered by anyone.

I sat in silence, sipping at my latte while deep down inside I had this gut feeling something really bad was about to happen.

As if someone had heard my thoughts, a group of four guys busted through the doors of the café wearing ski masks and pointing guns, screaming for everyone to get down.

Starbucks was usually packed with people, but most people in town had gone on vacation for Christmas, so it was pretty empty. I sat wide eyed in my booth, hoping that none of them would notice me.

My plan went well until they started to search the café. I leant my head against the wall while my heart pounded in my chest.

They robbed the staff behind the counter for money, threatening to shoot if they did otherwise.

Out of everyone in the Starbucks café, they chose me to hold hostage.

"Get out of the booth now!" Yelled one of the men.

I stood up immediately and scrambled out of the booth. Stupidity coursed through me as I tried to make a run for the exit.

I yelped as I was yanked back harshly by my hair, and my back came into contact with the man's chest.

He held the gun under my chin, threatening to blast my head off if anyone dared call the police or make an escape.

They edged out of the café and to a maroon coloured van. Three got in the front while the one who had the gun held up to me shoved me in the back, getting in behind me and shutting the door.

I felt the van start up and drive away. I looked around frantically as the guy took off his ski mask. I gasped.

The face underneath the mask was Jason McCann. He smirked at me with his insanely gorgeous brown eyes that I hated yet somehow loved so much.

"Do you see something you like?" I looked away; I had been staring at him.

I bit my cheek. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I glared at the floor of the van, wishing that I had skipped Starbucks and gone to Christina's early.

I looked up; there were benches running along either side of the van. Jason sat on the bench in front of me while I just sat with me knees against my chest on the floor, fighting back tears.

Every time he spoke I just ignored it.

"Hey bitch, I asked for your name. When I speak, you fucking answer me. Got it?"

When I didn't answer him, he reached forward and slapped me. Shock coursed through me, and I felt myself scrambled backwards, onto the bench behind me.

I felt hot tears run down my face as my cheek burned. He threatened to slap me again if I didn't answer him.

"Taylor! My name is Taylor!" I gushed out immediately, terrified of him hitting me again. I pressed a cold hand against my cheek, soothing the burn slightly.

"Sexy name for a sexy girl," he purred. I made a disgusted noise and turned my body away from him as he slunk forward, his hand running up my thigh.

My body stiffened as he reached the top of my thigh and ran his hand inwards. I pushed him away with my foot, wishing that I'd worn heels instead so it would have hurt.

He came forward again, this time forcing himself upon me.

"Get off of me!" I tried shoving him back, but it was pointless.

His mouth crashed down onto mine, warm and surprisingly soft as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I responded by biting it, sending him backwards in pain.

"Fucking slag, do that again and I'll bite you twice as hard," he growled, coming towards me again when the van abruptly stopped and the back doors opened.

"Can't keep it in your pants can you McCann? She's not a toy you dickhead. Here, make use of yourself and blindfold her," a deeper, older sounding voice said before tossing him a thick piece of material.

I turned, seeing nothing but empty road. I was yanked forward by my wrist, and had the blindfold put on me.

Normally, I would have thrashed around and tried to get away, but I was still in shock from him slapping me.

I was pulled out of the van and carried bridal-style into what I presumed was a house or warehouse. Minutes later I was sat down on a bed, which was softer than I would have expected.

A door shut and I heard the faint click of a lock before I tore my blindfold off.

"I'm gonna have to restrain your hands, you're a feisty little thing. I could picture you trying to get away from here," he walked over casually and fitted handcuffs onto my wrists as I struggled to shove him away.

He pushed me back so I landed on my back. He straddled me and I started to panic. I knew where this would lead, and I wasn't ready for that.

He pinned my already-pinned-together hands above my head and he leaned forward and kissed me hard. I tried to turn my face away but I couldn't.

He started grinding his hips against mine and I groaned–not in pleasure. He thought I liked it though, which lead to him kissing down my neck, sucking and definitely leaving a hickey.

He ground his hips into mine still, and I could feel him getting hard. I felt sick.

As he brought his lips back to mine, I slammed my head against his. It hurt, but it got him off of me.

I got onto my knees and got off of the bed, running for the door. I desperately tried to open it, then realised I needed a key to unlock it.

"Looking for this whore?" He said, his hand pressed against his forehead while the other clutched a single key. I glared and stormed to the far side of the room, leaning against the wall.

I looked down, realising just as he did, that I still had my handbag on me. I couldn't get anything out of it however.

If only my hands weren't pinned together. I could have called the police or someone and have them trace my number. I mentally sighed. He produced a pocket knife from his jacket and cut the strap of my fifty dollar handbag.

I huffed as he threw it under the bed. I heard the back of my phone come off and the battery fall out as it hit the hard wooden floor. I kept telling mom I needed to get a new phone because mine was so broken that it was beyond repairing, but no.

My purse was poking out from the edge of the bed and he bent down, picking it up and started going through it.

He looked at my student ID card and driver's licence, and then moved over to the photos of my family and friends. He held up one.

"Is this your mom?" I nodded. He put it back and pulled out another one.

"Your dad?" I nodded again and bit my lip. He laughed.

"Oh, well it's a shame that they won't be seeing you again unless they can scratch up ten thousand dollars." I gaped.

"How's my mom going to come up with that? My dad's dead, we're going bankrupt and we're about to lose our house!" I felt myself start to tear up.

My dad was dead, but we weren't bankrupt or about to lose our house. I just wanted to attempt to make him feel bad.

"Aww, daddy's dead and the family is left broke. Boo hoo, want a tissue?" He said in a mocking tone. I scowled and sunk to the floor.

"In order for you to go home, she's gotta pay. I don't give two shits about how she gets the money, as long as she gets it," he looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips before turning and unlocking the door and leaving.

I heard a faint click as he locked it again and walked away.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the floor for, but I soon started to drift into sleep. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, so sleeping seemed like the best option.

I slowly made my way over to the bed and plonked down, not caring to take off my shoes. I lay uncomfortable on my back with my cuffed hands resting on top of me. Before I realised it, I was dreaming.

"Wake up princess," a familiar voice said into my ear. My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around, wondering where I was.

Memories of yesterday flooded into my mind and I remembered where I was. I looked over at the guy and noticed it wasn't Jason. This guy was a little older, maybe twenty three? I don't know. At least he didn't seem as mean as Jason.

I looked down at my hands, which were now un-cuffed. I smoothed back my hair and looked back at the guy. He was the one who told Jason I wasn't a toy.

"And you are?"

"Johnson, call me Johnson," he smiled. "I brought you up something to eat," he chuckled as I eyed the plate of eggs and toast cautiously. I looked over at the glass of orange juice on the bedside table. "Don't worry, they're not poisoned or anything. Go ahead, you must be starving," he got up, leaving the food on the small table next to me, and left the room, locking up behind me.

I prodded the scrambled eggs with the fork, and finally decided that I believed him. I pulled the plate onto my lap, and wolfed down the food. I really shouldn't have skipped breakfast yesterday. I drank my orange juice and set the glass down on top of the plate, which sat on the table.

I felt a little better now that I had some food in me. I thought about the guy, Johnson. He was really nice. Much nicer than Jason.

I decided that maybe these people weren't as bad as I had originally thought, even though they had kidnapped me for no reason other than money. I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

I noticed my shoes had been taken off and placed at the end of the bed. I stood up and walked towards the small bathroom. I looked in the mirror; my hair was knotted and I had panda eyes.

I fixed my face with some water and toilet paper and ran my hands through my hair, doing my best to brush the knots from my hair.

The door opened as I flushed the toilet paper and I turned to see the last person I wanted to see.

"It's time to make a video for your mom; we gotta let her know some details so she can claim you and we can get our money," he waited for me to leave the bathroom before taking me by my wrist and pulling me into the hallway.

I stumbled down the hall; he was pulling me faster than I could walk. We ended up in a bare room three doors down from mine. There was nothing but a chair and a video camera on a tripod.

"Sit," he ordered before pushing me towards the chair. He shut the door and walked over to the camera. "Alright, we're only going to do this once. You say everything I tell you to. If you don't, well let's just say that you're gonna be in very bad condition. Got it?" I nodded.

Five minutes later, the camera was on, taping everything he told me to say.

"Hi mom, I'm completely safe. I'm being held hostage, but I'm fine. The people...They want ten grand for me…And they want you to meet them," I said.

I looked up at Jason and he nodded. I finished telling her where she was to meet them, and what day, time, et cetera.

When I was finished, he turned off the camera and smiled a nice, humane smile; not one of his psycho bad-boy smiles that honestly scared me.

"Good job Taylor. C'mon, let's go," He pulled me up from the chair again and took me back to my room, locking the two of us in there.

I walked over to the bed, ignoring the fact that he was in there with me. I flopped on top of the blankets and stared at the ceiling.

Minutes later, my view of the ceiling was blocked by Jason's face. I moved my head to one side, making out that I was interested in the blank white ceiling.

"Why are you studying the ceiling as if it's some kind of art piece?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Because it's more interesting than you. And besides, I don't really want to look or even speak to you," he chuckled; amused by the amount of hate I had towards him.

"Deep down inside I know you don't really think that. I saw the way you were staring at me in the van yesterday. You wanted me then and there, I know it."

I nearly snorted; he was so full of it. I was just…mesmerized by his eyes. I couldn't tell him that though.

"You're a bullshitter McCann. Who in their right mind would want you?" I scoffed and sat up, narrowly missing head butting him again.

He walked around the bed until he was in front of me. He crouched down so he could look me in the eyes; his hands rested on his thighs.

"Remember before when I told you that you had to say whatever I wanted you to say, or else you'd get hurt? Well, that same rule applies now, except I want you to do what I tell you to, or else you'll get hurt," I rolled my eyes and went to stand up.

"Na-ah. Sit your skinny ass back down. I'm not afraid to hit a girl, you should already know that from our little incident in the van yesterday," I winced at the memory.

I knew then that he was being completely serious; he really would hit me. He took my silence as an opportunity to take advantage of me.

He climbed on top of me and kissed me again. I lay motionless, praying that he'd give up and leave me alone. For an instant, I thought he had given up. I was wrong.

"Kiss me back you stupid whore!" he hissed before pressing his lips to mine again. He shoved his tongue inside my mouth, giving me no option but to kiss him back. I didn't want a replay of yesterday.

His hands roamed my body, and I felt extremely violated yet a little turned on at the same time. He chuckled, and I then realised that I was slightly grinding myself against him.

"You do enjoy this, don't you? Well, if you're ready to turn up the heat, so am I," he pulled off his shirt, and mine followed. I squirmed underneath him.

"No, that's not what I want!"

"I don't care what you want, when will you learn that?" I glowered and gave up. His hands travelled underneath me and he unclasped my bra, tossing it to the side. I felt really self-conscious.

"Stop," I said against his lips. He didn't. I shoved against his chest, making no difference. "I said stop!" I spoke louder. He paused and cocked his head to one side as he pulled back.

"Why should I?" his eyes roamed my semi-naked body before he kissed down my chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. I held back a gasp.

"Because I said so. Let me go!" I slammed a fist into the back of his head. A dull pain shot through my knuckles, but it was enough to get him off of me.

"Fucking bitch, you'll pay for that," he stood up and knocked the lamp from the bedside table. It landed on the floor but didn't break. The plug wrenched from the power point however, snapping the cord.

"Look what you make me do," he growled, massaging his temples. Something was seriously wrong with this boy. Apparently this was _my_ fault. Maybe he needed anger management classes.

"Well, if you didn't kidnap me…" I trailed off due to the scary glare he aimed at me. I silently put my bra back on, my shirt following.

I looked up and he was already gone, leaving me alone in the room. I sighed and lay down. There was seriously nothing to do. I decided that maybe I could sleep again.

As if he knew that I had closed my eyes, Jason came through the door again, locking it behind him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I want you, and everybody around here knows that I always get what I want," he smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're not getting anything from me," I sat up, looking him square in the eyes. He didn't like this at all.

He made a disgruntled noise before strolling casually towards me. I thought he was going to slap me when his hand came up to my cheek. He didn't though. He held my face firmly.

"I don't like hurting you, but I have to have you. I don't care when, but I will, and you can't avoid it," he said; his face a blank mask the entire time. He stood up and left me in silence.

I wanted to go home so badly. I missed my mom. Christina probably thinks I have a problem with her, considering that she's my best friend and I missed her party.

I felt sick. I lay on my stomach, burying my head into the pillow. I cried for at least an hour when the door opened again. I didn't move, I just quietened my sobs and ignored the intruder.

"Taylor?" It was Johnson.

"What do you want?" I said. My voice was muffled from the pillow, but he still heard what I said.

"I apologise for Jason's behaviour. He's one of the most abusive eighteen year olds I've ever met. Not to mention stupidest. If he gives you a hard time, let me know ok?"

I nodded as I pulled my face up, wiping my eyes. I actually liked Johnson; he was nice. He smiled and walked out, shutting the door and once again, locking it.

What was with these people and locking doors? I'm nowhere near dumb enough to go waltzing through this house alone, let alone attempt to escape.

I sighed and flipped over so I was on my back. Sleep consumed me without me even knowing. I woke up to the sound of yelling outside my door.

"I can fucking see her if I want to!"

"She hates you man, you've made a bad impression of yourself and she's completely terrified!"

"Do you think I didn't notice that? I want to go in there and fix things!"

"Suit yourself. Don't blame me when she spits in your face for abusing her and violating her like I know you do. She won't take a bar of it," Johnson's footsteps echoed loudly down the hall as Jason opened my door.

"Hey, you awake?" I made no attempt at answering, but then I decided that maybe I should answer in case he hurts me again.

"I am now. What on Earth do you want from me this time?"

"I want to talk to you…Can I do that?"

"Are you planning on abusing me afterwards? 'Cause if you are, get that over and done with first," he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you since you've been in our hands…I've been a jerk, and I know I've scared you, but I'm honestly a better person than that," he scratched the back of his head lightly.

I stared at the wall opposite the bed as I sat up. I didn't really believe what he was telling me. I flinched away instinctively as he came and sat beside me on the bed.

He chuckled humourlessly and shook his head. "This is my fault. I'm sorry for everything," what was up with this boy? Did he have multiple personalities or something? I just nodded.

"I've had some pretty bad things happen to me; watching the cops kill my dad is one of them. The way you've been treating me just adds to everything. I don't think I want to accept your apology," he sat still.

"They killed your dad too?"

I nodded. "They killed my dad for something he didn't even do. They just shot him. Bang. One to the head, and he was out for good," I sighed.

"They killed my dad and my brother, and they're after me now."

I frowned slightly. "Why did they kill them?" I knew why they were after him, so I had a pretty good idea why they killed his family.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air, I'll be back later," he snapped before walking out of the room. Before he left, he glanced at me, and I saw pain flash across his face as his eyes began to tear up. I instantly regretted asking.

_**Alright, there's chapter one. Like I said above, I have trouble writing stories where one of the main characters is supposed to be really bad. I just suck. But I'm hoping that you guys liked this. Let me know if you want me to continue or not. Yes, the main character has the same name as me; I originally wasn't going to post this, I just wrote it out of pure boredom…But I decided in the end that I would post it, so yeah. Read & review please :)**__** Criticism is welcome, but please no flaming.**_

_**Taylor **___

_**P.S. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. It took me a whole of three hours to write, and I didn't even realise that it was over 4000 words. Just wanted to share that with you. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I need some fresh air, I'll be back later," he snapped before walking out of the room. Before he left, he glanced at me, and I saw pain flash across his face as his eyes began to tear up. I instantly regretted asking._

I sighed and stared at the door for a minute after Jason left. Obviously his dad and brother are a touchy subject.

"Jason, calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean it," said a hushed voice outside. I don't know what caused me to hear it. I listened harder.

"Everyone fucking knows what happened to my family. She knows too; I saw it in her eyes!" A not so quiet voice spat back.

"Maybe she was just curious and wanted to know more?" It was more a question than a statement.

"Well, it's none of her business. Would you like some random girl you don't know asking about your dead family?" Johnson was silent. "That's what I thought. Now get out of my way."

The doorknob rattled slightly as Johnson unlocked it. He shut it behind him and walked over to the end of my bed, sitting on it.

"I didn't know it was such a touchy subject for him," I started, but Johnson held up a finger.

"He's just being a brat. He gets like that every time someone even briefly mentions his family," he shook his head slightly.

"You know what I don't understand? He torments me about my dead father, and I don't throw a tantrum over it, yet when I ask how his father died, he acts like a three year old."

"Your dad's dead?" I nodded and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. I still have my mom…Sort of," this got Johnson to raise his eyebrow.

"What do you mean sort of?" I looked at Johnson properly for the first time. He looked to be about twenty-one with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He reminded me a little of my dad.

"Well…She pays more attention to her work than she does to me. She's almost never home," he nodded solemnly.

We spent at least an hour talking about our family. It turns out Johnson was a lot like me when he was my age; his father was killed, and his mom never noticed him. I found out his mom was murdered last year, which was kinda depressing.

Johnson was about to get up to leave when the door opened and another guy peeked his head in.

"I thought I'd find Jason here…Looks like he's not. Well, I needed to talk to you anyway Johnson. Can you step out here for a minute?" This guy looked about the same age as Johnson, give or take a year. He had dirty blonde hair and looked like he could be a surfer. He didn't take any notice of me sitting on the bed.

Johnson nodded and stood up. "I'll talk to you later," he walked out just as Jason barged in. The door shut behind him, the faint _click_ of the lock sounding once again.

The room was silent, and I wasn't sure if I should break it or not. Jason stood with his back to the door; his eyes ran over my body, clearly checking me out. He even muttered a nearly inaudible _"Damn."_

"Do you see something you like?" I used the line he used on me yesterday. He chuckled and took a few steps towards me.

"I see a lot of things I like," he continued to walk towards me, and something told me to stop acting like this immediately. I didn't stop though. I kind of wanted to see where this would lead, even though I already knew.

Jason's hand came in contact with my hip, pulling me off of the bed and to him. Both his hands crept down to cup my ass and he pulled me tightly against him. I knew this was bad. Bad, bad, bad, but I sort of liked it. What was wrong with me?

I should hate him. I shouldn't be leading him on. I should be slapping him right now and telling him to stop violating me. Instead, I snaked my arms around his neck and leant in, teasing him with near-kisses.

He grew impatient and forced his lips on mine, kissing me softly yet passionately. I kissed back, not caring that I was supposed to hate him. His tongue found its way inside my mouth, tangling with mine. I pressed myself harder against him, letting out a soft giggle when I felt something poke my thigh.

I was pushed backwards onto the bed where Jason climbed on top of me, kissing me hungrily. It then dawned on me that this was as far as I'd ever gone with a guy. My hands ran down the front of his body, tracing his well-defined abs.

His hands skimmed along the bottom of my shirt, exposing a small section of my stomach. Slowly, he inched the shirt higher and higher, pulling it completely off of me. I pulled him close, feeling his skin on mine.

"Jason," I whispered softly.

"Don't speak."

"I've never gone any further than this before…I'm a–"

"Virgin, I know. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing," he pressed his lips against mine, prying them open and shoving his tongue in my mouth. Normally, I would have been disgusted and kneed him in a painful place, but instead, I kissed back with equal force.

His hands travelled behind me, unclasping my bra and sliding it off. It disappeared behind him. He brought his hands to my breasts and cupped them. He started playing around with me, touching me here and there, which earned a soft moan from me.

He looked up at me, lust masking his face. Without hesitation, I pulled his head to mine, kissing him passionately. Several minutes later, the door swung open and Johnson began to walk in until he saw what was going on.

"Uh, I'll come back later to talk to you Taylor," he turned and shut the door. I was a little embarrassed and completely put off now. I sat up, pushing Jason up in the process.

"Hey, we barely even got started!" I shook my head.

"Sorry, Johnson ruined the mood," I said, slipping from underneath him. I stood up and found my shirt, pulling it over my head. Jason watched me the whole time. I turned and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I desperately needed a shower. I turned the tap on and shed my clothes, stepping into the shower.

The bathroom soon filled up with steam, fogging the glass of the shower and the mirror. I started singing quietly to myself; I always sang in the shower. Who doesn't? I must have gotten louder, because I didn't hear Jason enter the room.

"There enough room for me in there too?" I turned around and peeked my head out the door.

"Get the fuck out Jason!" I hissed. His smirk only grew wider.

"I'll take that as a yes," he dropped his pants, leaving him in his boxers. I huffed and shut the door, holding it closed so he couldn't come in. "C'mon sweet-cheeks, let me in," he tapped at the door.

"Have you ever heard of privacy? That's something I'd like right now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd piss off and let me shower in peace," everything went silent, and I'd thought he left. I looked up at the glass, and sure enough, his face was still pressed up against it.

"Please? I won't do anything if that's what you're worried about," he said. I shook my head.

"Jason, no–" he ignored me and pulled the door open, stepping inside the steamed-up shower. He'd taken off his boxers before he came in. I felt so awkward standing completely naked in front of him. I felt awkward having him stand completely naked in front of me.

"You know you're beautiful?" I shook my head as he looked at me. I felt so uncomfortable.

"You're just saying that. And you just want to get something you're clearly not getting tonight," he moved closer to me and I folded my arms against my chest.

"I mean it. And I respect you more than you think. There's just–something about you."

"You're full of bullshit."

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know, will you?

"Smart ass," I opened the door to the shower.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dry," I went to step out, but he stopped me, pulling me back lightly.

"Taylor, I'm seriously not going to fuck with you. Trust me, please," I looked up at him; the look in his eyes said it all. He really wasn't going to try anything. I sighed.

"Alright." The bathroom was filled with nothing but the noise of the shower running. Jason picked up the bar of soap and started washing and massaging my back. Why couldn't Jason always be this nice? Instead of hitting, abusing and disrespecting girls, why couldn't he be a loving, caring, nice guy that didn't kidnap people?

We spent a good hour in the shower together with little conversation. Jason didn't touch me in any way that I didn't want him to, and that made me see a little more good in him than I had before.

The water finally turned cold and we climbed out, drying ourselves with the towels.

"You don't need to put those back on," Jason said, pointing to the clothes I'd had to wear since I arrived here.

"Are you suggesting I walk around this joint like it's a nudist colony? I don't think so."

"No, Johnson's girlfriend lives with us, and you're both about the same size. I went and asked her if she could lend you some of her clothes when you first got in the shower," I smiled a little.

"Well that was very kind of you," I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into the cold bedroom, finding the pile of clothes on the bed. They turned out to be a pair of skinny jeans and a nice purple short-sleeved shirt. Whoever this girl was had style.

After I was dressed, Jason came out in his jeans and flashed a grin. "Wanna get out of here for a while?" I nodded, "I'll take you downstairs. It's not gonna hurt letting you have a _bit_ of freedom for a day." We left the room, and for the first time in three days I got to see something different to the four walls that made up my room.

The house was pretty big; there were at least six bedrooms, then a staircase, which lead down to the kitchen and living room. There was another room which Jason refused to show me, and I could only imagine what it was for. He led me out to the backyard, which backed onto a river. There was a little bridge not too far from where we were standing. We crossed it and walked through trees, dodging spider webs here and there.

Soon enough we arrived in a small clearing. It was really quiet. So quiet that you could hear the sound of water falling somewhere nearby. He stopped in the middle of the clearing, and so did I.

"So…what are we doing out here?"

"Getting fresh air," I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't think you _really_ meant fresh air. I thought we were gonna do something."

"We are. There's something I wanna show you. Follow me," he started walking again, leading through more trees. I was already sick of trees. We came out to something I didn't expect to see.

"How did you discover this place?" I said in wonder, looking around. In front of us was a massive rock pool. Just as I'd heard before, there was a waterfall over the other side, leading down from the mountain. It was beautiful. I walked forwards towards the water.

"Be careful, there's sharks in there," he said, and for a moment I thought he was serious. I jumped back and he laughed. "Kidding. And to answer your question, well…when we moved here some of the people in our house pissed me off, so I kinda left for a day and found this place. I come here all the time now." I nodded and proceeded towards the water.

"That's an interesting story," I said, laughing a little. I pictured him rolling his eyes at that. I took my shoes off and stuck a foot in the water and it was surprisingly warm for spring water straight from the mountain. Normally it should be ice cold. I slid both feet in until I reached a rock. The water came up to my knees. Jason appeared beside me in his boxers once again.

"I'll race you to the other side," he smirked and started swimming.

"Hey, not fair!" I stood there awkwardly as he swam. About halfway he realised I wasn't following.

"Don't be a scaredy cat, get in the water Taylor," he laughed and slowly swam back. I shook my head.

"I can't swim," I said, a little embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious Jason."

"Alright," he came up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist firmly, "hey, hey, relax; I'm not going to let you go. I'm taking you over to the waterfall," he let me climb on his back as he paddled over to the other side.

After the way I'd been treated when I first got here, this felt…weird. I hadn't been treated normal–or even nicely–since I'd arrived at Jason's. He set me down on a ledge on the other side. My jeans had been rolled up to my knees, but they were saturated now. Half of my shirt was wet too.

"That looks really uncomfortable. Take your clothes off," Jason said.

"You just want to see me half naked," he laughed.

"I won't lie, I do, but being half naked is better than swimming uncomfortably. Plus, the clothes drag you down," I shrugged and eased my jeans off, sitting in the water. My shirt followed, and I placed them on a nearby rock. Jason was near me, waiting for me to join him in the water. I slowly doggy-paddled over to him and he laughed.

"Hey, leave me alone. I'm terrified I'm going to drown right now," he turned serious.

"Do you wanna leave then? 'Cause if you're not comfortable being in the water, we can go somewhere else," I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. You'll know if I'm drowning," I smiled, which made him smile. We swam for a while, and by a while I mean half of the day. The sun was starting to set as we sat by the waterfall flicking water at each other.

"Taylor, I'm sorry for hitting you the other day, I'm sorry for forcing myself on you…I'm sorry for everything," Jason suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What?" my eyes widened slightly. He began to repeat what he'd said. "No, no, I heard you…I'm just shocked you're apologising. He chucked a little.

"I can be nice when I want to be. I haven't always been a fucktard," I giggled at the word he made up. He motioned for me to come sit on the other side of the waterfall with him. I crawled through the water and sat next to him. He pulled he onto his lap and smiled. "You're beautiful," he told me for the second time that day. I smiled and did something I didn't plan on doing.

I kissed him. Without him doing anything to make me.

**Ok, so I'm not so sure about this chapter. One minute Jason's a badass, the next he's all mushy and nice. I think he's bipolar :L No, but seriously, did you guys like this chapter? 'Cause I dunno if I did. I can't write badass stories; I'm a mushy author. Let me know what you think. :)**

**Taylor.**


End file.
